timelines can be different
by harriet404
Summary: same old Ana and Christian, she is still a student and he is still the master of the universe. but what if Ana was the one with the messed up past and not Christian? But the difference is Jack Hyde is her dom and still is when she meets Christian and Jack is not willing to give Ana up, the Grey's are Christians real family and Ray is Ana's adoptive dad. How will it all end?
1. Chapter 1

I am messed up chapter 1

I am Anastasia Steel and I am a fucked up daughter of a crack whore. I don't deserve to be loved at least that's what her pimp said when his was using me as an ash tray.

I don't remember much of my childhood with my mum except that she died at the hands of her pimp when I was four she was shot in the head while I was left to rot there for two fucking day until my neighbour found me just staring at my mum's cold dead eyes, after that I got admitted to hospital with two broken ribs and one fractured, three broken fingers, heavy bruised face, malnourished and major blood loss the whole time I remember screaming in my head for them to leave me alone and not to touch me it burned but I couldn't speak.

Luckily I was adopted I now live with my foster dad Ray he is my light in a world of darkness but I always feel like I am not good enough for him but the truth is I am not good enough for anyone... He can't even touch me.

Till this day men scare the living shit out of me especially ones with black hair and brown eyes even the thought of the pimp sends shivers down my spine.

I just wish I was normal that I could hug my dad and have a good night's sleep without waking up screaming for my life or drenched in sweat, the only thing that calms me down is books I could get lost in them for hours and be someone else someone who isn't fucked up.

I live with my roommate Kate she is good to me and knows most of the stuff about me apart from why I am out of the house all the time she just thinks I am a party type of girl but really I have to go is my Dom Jack Hyde he would punish me if I was late or went near any boys that's why Kate thinks I am still a virgin, please if only she knew.

Master Jack has been my Dom since I was fifteen he taught me everything he helped me when I was on the path of self destruction, I am everything I am today because of him.

He says love is for fools just like my pimp so I started to believe them and gave up on dating from them on I only slipped further into Jacks web and now I have to go to Jack every weekend otherwise he gets mad as hell the next time I come round.

Oh no, I groan I have that interview with Christian Grey today and I have to go to Jack's afterwards if Jack finds out I have been near a man he will beat me till I am black and blue this is all because of Kate and her stupid interview, I heave out a loud sigh and get up off the sofa.

Kate looks up from her breakfast she is in her bunny rabbit pyjamas, she has a bright red nose and red rimmed eyes but she still looks beautiful unlike me with my scars.

She gives me an apologetic look "thank you Ana so much for doing this" she gives me her big green puppy dog eyes.

Ya she should be sorry Jack will kill me if he finds out about this and no doubt he will, stupid interview and stupid Christian Grey.

I walk towards her kiss the top of her head and look into her eyes "Kate you are my best friend of course I will do the interview but I have to a friend's house for a sleep over tonight, is that ok?" now it's my turn to give her an apologetic look.

Jack would not be happy if I didn't come like last time

He would beat and fuck me till I can't walk for a week, he doesn't like to wait but Kate said this interview was really important to her and I don't want to let her down like I let everyone else down.

"awww but Ana you are always sleeping over at your friends house" she starts to whine I hate it when she does that it hurts my ears.

"Yes but Kate my dad said I have to since she has no friends" plus Jack has his ways of making me come back he helps me. He made me who I am today and for that reason he will never let me go, he says no one but him will take me in which he is right and that I belong to him which is also true. One day my dad will see my demons and realise I am a disgrace and leave me never looking back.

I continue "so Kate here is your chicken soup" I carefully hand her the soup as to not spill it. She takes the bowl with shaky hands; her cold must be getting to her.

I slowly walk to my room as I always set the alarm for an hour before whatever I have to do I hate being late.

The transition from the carpet to wood floor is cold on my feet making me shiver but continue walking, making my way to my wardrobe I get a pair of black heels as Jack's favourite colour is black and I don't want to get punished if he finds out about the interview. Then a black pencil skirt ending just above my knees and a white silk top paired with a formal black blazer.

I look in the mirror nothing about me stands out; I have boring brown hair, skinny body littered with scars. The only thing that is different about me is my blue eyes and even then all they show you is my hidden pain and constant fatigue due to my nightmares.

I sigh; I poke my head round the door of my room to find Kate curled up on the couch with an empty bowl of chicken soup next to her teetering in her limp hand.

I tip toe over to her and grab a blanket and drape it over her whilst balancing the empty soup bowl in my other hand. Placing the bowl in the sink I pick up my bag with all the stuff I need in it and head out to face the interview.

Making my way outside I spot Wanda my beetle she is looks like herby the car I saved up ages to get Wanda because although my dad offered to buy me one I didn't want him to waste money on a worthless piece of shit, I don't deserve it.

Getting in my car I steer it out of the parking space, I stop at the first traffic lights and get the feeling that someone is watching me, I dismiss the thought immediately because that would be stupid but I always have been paranoid that my mum's pimp would try and find me and take me back he always did think I was pretty.

Gross, that thought sent shivers down my spine but I can't shake the feeling of being watched no matter how hard I try.

I glance at the rear view mirror and see something that makes my blood run cold, one of Jack's BMW cars with his signature number plate on the front but I don't think Jack's in there I think it's one of his Hench men.

Of course Jack would have Hench men following me to make sure I don't do anything wrong I mean his rich for God sake.

Its funny Jack's actually friends with the Grey's most of all Carrack Grey is Jack's best friend and that's why I really shouldn't be here, has that thought pops into my head my foot presses down on the accelerator and I'm knock back into my seat from the force of the boost.

Although I know I will deal with the literal backlash later, driving to GEH I see the black BMW turn left just as I pull in to the parking lot, no doubt to report back to Jack.

I press my head to the steering wheel and groan this is going to be a long day I think to myself as I head out the car the cold wind making my scars burn but I don't feel it all feeling is gone to me. I tuck my blazer tighter around me craning my head to stare at the colossal building in front of me all sleek chrome and steel framework towering over me and my awe struck expression.

Stepping into the doors of GEH it's all glossy marble floors and white walls, it's beautiful really but has sterile feel to it. I spot a blond women behind the reception desk her lips twisted in a smile a fake smile they reserve for customers I'm sure "let the games begin" I mutter to myself with a slight smirk tugging at my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry I didn't mean to Sir Chapter 2**

The lobby to GEH has white walls and shiny black marble floors which make the clicking on my heels sound incredibly annoying.

There is a polished wooden desk at the back of the building centred in between two sets of elevators with miss blonde fake smile sat there on a Mac pro computer.

As I walk up to her I am happy she isn't a man otherwise I would be trembling and wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences.

On closer inspection she looks bored and like she is staring off into space but her face is so close to the computer screen no one would be able to tell.

She is still not looking at me like I don't even matter which I know I don't matter but she is the first impression of the company people get and she is doing a shit job of it, I fake cough to make my presence known, good job very subtle indeed.

Her head jerks up from the screen and she fake smiles whilst straightening her posture with a quick "sorry to keep you waiting" but I know she isn't sorry I can see it in her eyes.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by her clearing her throat damn my own trick use against me "welcome to GEH, what can I help you with today?"

I smirk this must be the regular greeting "yes I have an appointment with Mr Grey, Anastasia Steel filling in for Katherine Kavanaugh" I give her a fake smile of my own, see I can do bitchy too.

She types something on her computer all the while I stare at the clock wishing for this to be over she then looks up at me and says "yes you have a one thirty appointment with Mr Grey"

She leans over the desk since it is quite high and hands me a visitor badge "take the elevator to my right the left is for Mr Grey go to the twentieth floor and you should find a sign in desk" she is very brisk and with that goes back to her computer.

I move towards the elevator and taking a deep breath press the up button and wait.

About 2 minutes later the doors open I see a sight that makes my blood run cold because standing in the elevator is Jack staring at me with lust filled green eyes in a tight fitting navy suit which showcases his muscles.

I freeze on the spot then shake my head to check that I am not imagining it.

I open my eyes and he has a disapproving look on his face, nope his still there and he looks pissed and then he does the one thing I fear the most "well Ana are you going to get in" his says it in less on a question and more of a command.

I avert my eyes to the floor and answer in a whispered tone "yes sir" I can sense his grin and I step in and to no surprise of my own he stays in the elevator.

I stand next to him and hear him says with a chuckle "good girl I see I have taught you well, and since you decided to disobey me and see Grey you better be out on time for our fun" I can see by his feet his stance as changed to his dom stance and his voice is cold and holds a deadly threat in his words.

"Sorry sir" I speak but I know that saying sorry won't lessen the punishment, I thought he was going to ignore me for the rest of the elevator ride but he surprises me by saying.

"Look at me Ana" without a moment to think he roughly grabs my chin and makes me look into his eyes and not a hint of remorse is in his eyes.

Next thing I know he has pushed me against the elevator and using his hips to pin me to the wall whist squeezing my mouth open and then plunders his tongue into my mouth and I find myself responding our tongues entwined in a slow dance tendrils of his ink black hair tickle my face.

He grinds his member against me and I moan squirming underneath him my back to the cold elevator wall, then he stops abruptly our breathing hard a laboured.

I hastily resume looking down which causes him to say "see you can't resist me you know I'm best for you. Love is for fool's darling."

I just continued to look down and the lift pings and I hear Jack growl behind me and I make to go out the elevator when a hand quickly pulls me back against him pressing me to his frame.

He whispers in my ear making me squirm "don't be late" it's more of a threat than a reminder, he then let's go and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

With my breathing under control I make my way through the elevator doors and turn round in time to see Jack staring at me pointing to his watch a clear signal not to be late. Turning back round the floor is open and spacious with painting which suspiciously look like pandas whether they are meant to or not I have no idea, the floors just like the last are black marble wall white as chalk but as you look up you can see the sky all a washed with baby blues, topaz, white. It's the most amazing sight I have ever seen.

Walking over to the main desk the blond that is there seems more real and genuine than the last, but what I want to know is what's up with all the blonds surely it's illegal or something?

"Miss Steel, Mr Grey is expecting you now, you may go through once you have signed in and shown your visitor pass" I didn't think he would be ready for me so soon.

Ok let's get this interview over and done with "thank you" I curtly say and take the pen and clipboard signing my name on it whilst handing her my pass then brush past the desk only able to catch a glimpse of the waiting room.

I scowl when I see a long corridor, shit I didn't ask her where his office is.

And then as if by magic non bitchy blond calls "last door at the end of the hallway" as I get closer to the door I am about to turn it I feel a shiver run down my spine.

Weird I have never felt anything like that before but to be fair I don't let anything touch me and Jack knows this all too well.

The electric pull makes me stumble and trip over nothing; I

Hate it when that happens, God I'm so clumsy.

"Miss Steel are you okay?" a deep voice asks me and it makes me jump, his voice sound deep and rich like dark melted chocolate, he sounds... sexy and he knows it.

But wait why he is asking me if I am okay I didn't even feel it and besides no one cares about me I am a monster.

Seeing he is offering me a hand I reply with "Yes sir I am fine... sorry" wait why did I say sorry?

"Why are you saying sorry" he questions me and holds his big muscular hand out to me when I take it an electric current passes through me and jump.

What was that? Well whatever it was I don't want it to happen again.

When I look up I am met with the most beautiful pair of grey eyes I have ever seen they are mesmerizing you can see all the love and youth in his eyes.

Then I take a good look at him he is the definition of Greek god he has long muscular legs that a runner would kill for, broad shoulders, v shaped body like a Dorito and a strong chiselled jaw that looks like it could cut through butter with light stubble that is so sexy.

But what really gets me are his eyes and hair they are so unique copper hair which looks golden in the sun, eyes that change shade with his emotions.

And I love the way he smiles at me a half smirk/grin, oh shit I have been caught staring,

I avert my eyes as I would with Jack and wait to be hit with my eyes tightly shut but when I see he has not hit me I stare up at him and he has a look of confusion on his face but is quickly replaced with a smile.

Finding his manners he asks "would you like to sit?" his asks gesturing with his hand to a pristine white couch.

I shakily sit, his grin make me nervous because my mum's pimp used to grin at me before the beating came and as I sit down I can feel him trying to undress me with his eyes as Jack does that a lot with me.

I sit and this gives me a chance to look around his office it has white walls like the lobby and sandstone floors with a black marble desk and of course lots of pictures adorning the walls of family.

I hear him fake a cough a slowly I bring my eyes back to him and he is staring at me deeply I blush and stare down at my papers and recorder.

"Are you ready to start?" my voice sounds timid and laced with terror as I said I hate men they scare the living shit out of me.

"Whenever you are" it sounds like a challenge that I am all too familiar with.

I gulp, this is going to be a long interview if only Jack could see me now he would murder me and with that thought I squared my shoulders and let the embarrassment begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I fuck up everything Chapter 3**

That was the most embarrassing interview I have ever been to he wouldn't stop eye fucking me and he tried to get me to stay for a drink or go to dinner, not that I didn't want to go out with him because I totally did but...

Number one Jack would kill me for going near Christian he was already mad at me because I went to this interview and Jack hates me anywhere near other men and therefore I would of earned myself a punishment.

Number two I am too fucked up to be with a god like Christian, I mean I have scars all over my body which makes me ugly and who would ever want to be with someone who can't bear to be touched whereas he is just so carefree and loved, he's not the product of a crack whore.

Anyways Jack would kill him first Carrick's son or not,

Jack can make thing look like an accident really easily and it defiantly wouldn't be the first time he has murdered someone.

-As I stepped out of the GEH building I saw a black BMW that Jack uses (he likes the big built cars because they intimidate people) and a very well built man stood opening the door for me he has what looked like pure black hair and deep brown eyes that looked very dangerous and I could see out of the corner of my eyes that he was leering at me, I stood terrified unmoving he looks so much like the pimp.

Jack would not be happy about that, he is very possessive.

Last time someone looked at me like that he, I let's just say he ended up in hospital for a long time.

The car ride to Jack's was very uneventful except that the driver and who opened my door earlier was staring at me in the rear view mirror I was scared he was going to crash the car.

Pulling up to Jack's estate its huge like a castle, he never did like small modest things he always said go big or go home his house resided in a big patch of forest you know like the ones in horror movies.

Swinging my legs out the car I try to walk as confidently as possible but inside I was shaking it wasn't the punishment I was worried about because I don't care about that it's the truthful words that I know he will say.

Jack likes to remind me that I am and fucked up bitch and that all I have is him which is true I have dad and Kate but they don't truly understand me.

Only Jack does and he knows it.

Once I got inside I stared at the interior in awe it never ceases to amaze me how beautiful this house is from the paintings you would expect to see in a castle to the luxurious and hand crafted furniture.

There standing in the middle of the open planned hall was Jack looking like he always does in control wearing the same navy suit with his hair mussed up and eyes dark watching me.

I was starting to get really aroused but not by Jack because all I could think about was Christian, WHY?! he will never even look at you let alone like you.

YOU ARE NOTHING TO HIM!

I scream at myself trying to push all thoughts of him climbing on top of me and sucking... STOP! God this isn't good if Jack finds out he will punish me and hurt Christian.

I cast my eyes down to the floor and I hear two sets of footsteps, one is moving out of the room which I can only assume it's the guards taking their posts.

The other set is getting louder and louder until I feel breathing on my neck and a shiver goes down my spine as I feel a hand roughly grab a tufted of my hair and sharply jerk my head up so I am looking at the ceiling.

I then feel a cold hand on my neck and hear a clipping sound and I know that he has clipped a leash onto my collar, yes like I said Jack is very possessive so he makes me wear a collar with his initials on so everyone knows I am his.

He let's go of my hair and he instead yanks on my leash pulling my face close to his but I still don't look in his eyes I don't dare.

"What I don't understand is why when I told you not to you did you number one see a guy without my permission and two of all people go see a Grey" he voice is cold and deadly showing on emotions he says it as less of a question and more of a statement like he is stating what I did wrong for future punishment this thought alone makes me cringe causing another jerk on my collar.

"I am sorry sir Kate..." I was cut off by a really mad Jack.

"Did I tell you to talk" he stated and then back handed me the pain felt harsh but I deserve everything I get I think as I stand there gazing into black lust filled eyes, how can this turn him on my pain? I know what coming next I just wish Christian was the one doing it to me with his strong muscular...

What the? I need to stop thinking about him but I can't get him out of my head his unruly copper hair and the way it glistened in the sun light with his bright grey eyes full of light and playfulness.

Jack is looking at me expectantly SHIT I must of missed what he said and he doesn't look pleased by this as he pulls on my leash while walking down the hallway and stopping at a door.

This is his playroom or as he likes to call it the naughty or nice room, he stops which almost makes me slam into his ripped back but I manage to stop just clear of hitting me causing me to stub my toe.

Why did God have to make me so clumsy? Oh yeah that's right because he hates me.

I hear a lock opening and him turning the doorknob but I still don't look at him he knows if I am staring at him even from the back.

He turns to me slowly unclips my leash and bends down to whisper in my ear "get ready in the sub position near the wall" I walk over to the wall and I can feel him staring at my ass.

All I can feel right now is anticipation and an attraction to Jack the only thing is my and Christian is attraction is nothing like me and Jack ever had and Christian hasn't even fucked me yet.

I say fucked me yet because that's all I know to be fucked because Jack and I don't have feeling for one another it's just sex.

I slowly and as sexy as possible take off my clothes leaving me in my lace black bra and panties as Jack really likes me wearing black.

I can just feel his sexual frustration radiating for him from here, I strut over to the bed and get down on to the hard wooden floor and I instantly know that this will hurt my shins.

I hear Jack stalking up on me like a predator does with his prey and my breath hitches but to my disappointment he reclips my leash.

Then the strangest thing happens I start to hear out in the hallway someone talking they sound like they are getting closer I can now make out the voice it's...

CHRISTIAN! No it can't be!

I tense up and Jack sighs and then looks at me, if looks could kill I would be dead he leans over to me his form towering over mine in a sign of dominance.

Smiling at me but it's a smile that doesn't reach his eyes he says "listen if you leave this room I will punish you so hard you won't walk for a month" his tone is menacing and I know instantly that I shouldn't move an inch.

And with that he ties the leash to the bed and strides out the room leaving me to sit waiting for Jack to come back, right now I can hear him talking to what sounds like a man and a woman.

I strain to hear the conversation but they must of moved into another room as I can't hear them anymore, this is going to be a long day.

I have been sat here my shins burning from the hard wood of the floor while staring at all of Jack BDSM toys well I have got to say he has it all from the simple desk to a grid attached to the ceiling.

Yeah Jack liked to get really freaky.

I was pulled out of my trail of thought when I hear footsteps walking towards the playroom and when the doorknob is turning I quickly force my eyes to the floor and stare at the patterns created by the woods grain ready for the session to begin...


	4. Chapter 4

**Shit shit shit I am so much trouble Chapter 4**

My eyes are looking down at the wood like I am trying to find a hidden pattern behind them but coming up blank then as I hear the door slowly opening I hear a growl of pure anger.

Oh shit Jack was angry this can't be good, I could feel someone's gaze on me but this felt much more intense then Jack's.

And then I knew when I felt the electricity it was Christian, oh my god no no no Jack with punish or kill me and do god knows what to Christian.

The thought of Christian being hurt left a searing pain in a place that I didn't think I had, no it couldn't be I don't have a heart it was broken into tiny pieces by the pimp long ago. "Shit I was just looking for the toilet, what the fuck is all this?"

I risk a look up at him to see he is staring down at me with an unreadable emotion in his eyes and fists balled I quickly look down at the ground ashamed at myself. Of all people why did it have to be him? Just my luck I guess.

"Anastasia?" I blush, he knew it was me I guess he was just shocked I mean it's not every day you see a poor excuse for a human kneeling on the ground tied with a leash in nothing but her underwear.

I always thought of this lifestyle as normal but the more I think about it the more it disgusts me but no matter how much I could try Jack would never let me go I never have understood why because he could just get another submissive but he says I am best but I feel like an obsession.

"Christian" I barely manage to squeeze the word past the lump in my throat while he talked to me like it was nothing, ahhhh this is frustrating.

I can sense him bending down and then he pulls my chin up (but not like Jack does it, Christian is gentle and kind) so my eyes were looking into his grey gaze but they were a dark almost black colour from what I can only assume is lust.

"Can you tell me what is going on please Anastasia?" his tone is soft and soothing begging me to look up at him but I can't I don't want to be punished.

"Christian if sir finds you here he will punish me and kill you!" I shout but making sure I am not too loud or Jack will hear me, he seems taken back by my sudden mood swing but I am only trying to protect him he doesn't deserve to get tangled up in this shit.

He gets up and starts to pace back and forth and back and forth until he looks at me still tied to the bed with the leash and then crouches down looking me straight in the eyes.

"Anastasia listen to me you have to tell me, who is sir? And is he the one who did this to you?" he jesters to the leash and collar around my neck with a look of pure disgust.

See I knew he would be repulsed by me I mean who wouldn't be I am a messed up monster who was seduced at 15 and started to engage in BDSM.

"Sir would hurt us if I tell you, I am sorry but I can't tell you" my voice is shaking and I can hear me giving up on myself all over again.

His eyes hardened and his jaw tensed this is when I prepared myself to be hit my face turned to the side with my eyes tightly shut, but the blow never came I just opened my eyes with confusion to find him softy staring at me.

He sighs "Anastasia please I want to help you... Tell me now who is sir and what does he do to you" he switches his voice to what sounds like a dom voice so I couldn't not tell him it's in my nature.

My eyes pleaded with him but it was no use I had to tell him "Sir is my dominant Jack Hyde and he likes this room for engaging in BDSM role play" I make my voice as low as possible in the hopes he couldn't hear me.

But judging from his facial expression he heard me alright and he wasn't please I could see the veins in his neck about ready to pop and his face turning red from clenching his fists so hard.

He is trying to keep his cool but goes on staring at me with lust and anger filled eyes.

Oh no lust and anger are a bad mix it always leads to bad stuff like Jack came to the playroom and was angry because lost a deal and he just looked at me and made a grab for me I had bruises for ages.

He makes a move to unclip my leash but I push him away and he speaks in a dangerous low tone that I couldn't help but shiver at " I need to take your collar off you can't stay sit there forever and put someone clothes on before I do something I will regret."

I hear from behind me him growl but it was like a possessed animalistic growl and it made me jump.

I stared at him like he was a conundrum that I needed to solve "you don't understand if I move sir will punish me because I am his to do with as he wishes and I can't put on clothes because like I said before he owns me and I will get punished" I said with a sad smile I so wish it was Christian that owned me though.

But why would he want me after all this now he knows the real me, but yet when I look in his eyes I see what lots of men have in their eyes when they look at me but very few keep that look once they know the real me.

Lust hot and heavy is what I saw in his eyes but there was something else that I don't understand or at least that I have never known.

He strokes his light stubble and spoke in a dark voice I have never heard him speak in before "hmmm right then you had the easy way and you choose the hard way" with that he lunged at me with the speed of a panther.

He grabbed hold of my shoulders surprisingly softly and he pushed me up against the wall his hands framing my head staring down at me with unbridled passion then he starts to lower his head bringing his lips down onto mine.

Oh my God I want this so much I don't even care about Jack...

My entire thoughts stop right then and there as his lips press against mine in a slow passionate rhythm my body explodes like the fourth of July fireworks are going off in my head his touch is electric.

He then does the most unexpected thing ever; he moved his hands to cup my breasts in my bra his thumbs brushing back and forth on my nipples making them even harder than before.

This makes me moan and he takes full advantage of my weakness and pushes his tongue in my mouth exploring every inch of my mouth and I respond with the same intensity as him our tongues moving in a slow erotic dance.

We were so caught up in our own erotic bubble that we must not have heard the door being pushed open.

 **AN: I think I am really enjoying** **all the cliff hangers so I am sorry but you will just have to suck it up. And who do you think walked in of them? Jack? Grace? Carrick? Mia? Elliot? More to the point who do you want to walk in on them?**


	5. Authors note IMPORTANT READ NOW

**Authors note important please read:**

 _I know most of you looking at this will of probably of sighed and got upset because there isn't a new chapter for this story, all I can really say is this year has been so busy for me with being in year 10 and having GCSE's to prepare for..._

 _Well enough of my lame excuses and time for the really important stuff. See I wanted to know if my lovely book follower wanted me to continue with this story or if you don't think it's worth it and want me to discontinue it permanently. If you so wish to see more of this book and have input on where you want to story to go I may revise the book and write more chapters but this is where you guys come in, you want me to continue this book? If the answer is yes then send me a message along the lines of "get off your lazy arse and do something"._

 _Hope you guys have a good year,_

 _Harriet mac smiley face._


End file.
